Winter The Hedgehog Wikia
Home "Quit staring, I'm albino, not an alien!" Winter the Hedgehog (冬のヘッジホッグ Fuyu no hejjhoggu) is a fan-based character created by Rockinair, on DA. ''' Background Story Winter the Hedgehog was captured by Doctor Eggman to be experimented on to become the ultimate living weapon, during these experiments her memory was wiped and can never be retrieved. So all she can ever remember about her “past” is the pain of the experiments Eggman was doing. Eggman was trying to make her the Ultimate Living Weapon, the experimenting went on for two years, until, at the end of the second year, Eggman proceeded to give her the ability to control Chaos Energy. It was a success, she could now control and use the power of Chaos. None really knows what happened after that, not even Winter herself, but something inside her “awoke”. An energy fuel by all her rage and pain. The Doctor had done it; too bad she hates his guts. She destroyed the base and wasn’t heard from for months, during these months she was learning to control this new energy. She tried using inhibitor rings, but her “Dark Energy,” -this is what she calls it because it is an evil energy-was to much and the rings couldn’t handle it. So for the safety of everyone and her own, Winter kept away from people for a very long time. But you can’t stay hidden forever; G.U.N found out about a secret project Eggman had been working on, Project Chaos, and sent Team Dark to find the subject. The team did find the subject, but didn’t apprehend her. She had managed to isolate Shadow, despite the fact he saw how powerful she was, and knowing she was created for a sub-purpose, which was killing him, he could tell she wasn’t what everyone thought she was. The two staged the rest of the fight making it look like she had gotten away. No one questioned it, knowing what Project Chaos was created to do. For then on, the two hedgehog had a secret, strict, relationship. Shadow would tip her off when G.U.N was getting close. Presently, Winter fights against all evil, while hiding from G.U.N. Personality Winter is a quiet, intelligent hedgehog. She is really kind and caring, but because of her Dark Energy and the experimentation she comes off cruel and distant. Winter doesn’t really like to be alone but she feels she has to, afraid she might get angry or annoyed and lash out on those she cares about. Winter hates it when people stare at her scare or her broken tail, she doesn’t know how she got that scare or how her tail was broken, and whenever someone asks about it, it’s a reminder that she’s missing something that she can never get back. Despite all this, Winter is supernaturally selfless, putting herself in harms’ way to keep others safe, without giving it a second thought. Winter in scientifically and technologically intelligent. Instead of looking at things from an emotional stand point, she looks at thing from a logical stand point. While being pretty smart she knows nothing about friendship and interacting with others, and usually isn't completely willing to learn. Powers and Abilities Winter always had the power to control and create ice and snow, along with supersonic speed and hearing. She is very experience in hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting, though her memories were taken her skills and experience weren't. When she's fighting, Winter can turn any individual part of her body or all of it into solid ice, dealing more damage, and taking less, but even when doing this if she comes in contact with fire she will be weakened if not knocked unconscious. Thanks to the experimentation, she can absorb all types of energy, electrical energy, energy given off by the earth, and Chaos energy, any type excluding thermal energy, because heat is one of her weaknesses. Another weakness is her stomach, because of her scare she takes more damage if hit there. Yet another weakness is others in danger, Winter would put herself in harms way to keep others safe, even those who wouldn't do the same, this is probably her greatest weakness. She also has a sword she can call when ever she wants. Her sword has four diamonds on it, which can syphon her Chaos Energy making it stronger, almost indestructible. Interactions With Others '''Sonic the Hedgehog Winter and Sonic don’t know each other too well; they meet once when they both were engaged in a fight with Eggman. After their first encounter with each other the two respected each other and could relate, but are nothing more than distant friends. Miles “Tails” Prower ''' Winter and Tails really don’t know each other too well. '''Amy Rose Amy sees Winter as a hedgehog that just needs a girlfriend. Winter, greatly annoyed by the gesture usually tries to avoid Amy, but is very polite when doing so, as to not hurt her feelings. Winter later appropriates Amy's friendship, knowing she always be there for her, though the two have different outlooks on the world. Amy, being Amy, tries to give Winter love advice, though Winter never, ever wants it and makes that very clear. Winter envies Amy's free will to go wherever she wants when she wants no need to worry about anything. The two girls are close friends. Shadow the Hedgehog Winter and Shadow has a secret relationship. Shadow protects her from G.U.N through falsification, or by tipping her off. Other than that the two share a deeper conection, becuase they both has Chaos Energy inside them and are linked to the power of Chaos the two are attaked to each other like poles on a magnet, which is way they can always find each other, they can also smetimes feel when the other is in danger. Despite its difficulties the two have a very strong friends, and quite possibly more. Frosty the Chao After saving Frosty from some badniks the two became good friends. Frosty never leaves Winter’s side. Winter loves the little Chao, there is not way to separate the two. Sage the Hedgehog First encountering each other in a battle over a Chaos Emerald, Sage and Winter have a pretty good friendship and they sometimes even have sword fight for fun. They make a great team. Doctor Eggman Winter hates Eggman. Eggman in truly afraid of Winter, knowing how strong he made her (which kind of almost gives him a sense of pride), but doesn't let that stop him from trying to get his project back. G.U.N G.U.N sees Winter as a threat to everyone, whether she works for the Doctor or not. Winter sees G.U.N just as she see Eggman, men who want her for her power, and will stop at nothing to get it. The organization and the albino hedgehog will never get along, and whenever they cross paths a battle commences. Facts *Winter is immortal/ageless. *She goes by the age of 14. *Her ears are larger than most hedgehogs. *Winter is also taller than most hedgehogs because her ears give her a few more inches. *The diamonds on her gloves are actually holes which allow her to use her powers. *No one knows what the diamonds stand for, if anything. *Winter’s favorite food is apple pie. *When Winter turns Super she appears to be in her Dark form because of her Dark Energy, because of this she hates her Super Form. *Her Dark Energy can be compared to negative Chaos Energy, and is fueled by her rage. *The reason her experimentation was called “Project Chaos” was because Eggman wanted something as strong as Chaos, the god of destruction, but something he could have more control over. *Winter's fur is very spiky at the back. *The selves of Winter's shirt-jacket are made of ice. Her clothing are purple, blue and gold because those colors signify royalty, as she was going to help Eggman rule the world. The diamonds are black to signify evil. Gallery Working Out (2).png Light or Dark (2).png Boom! Winter .png SA Winter .png I'm gonna kill you.png Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse